Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Please do^^ But for other problems, try to do anything too majorly major to the pose and whatnot. Alright, and uh, did you say not or do? 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally go shrink them^^ But not too many tweaks to the pose, persay, because I know that's what Ferk was proud of. Alrighty I'll do that. The image might look worse for a bit so when you get it you probably want to do some tweaks. 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Have you had a go at it? 02:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry sorry; GIMP has been acting strange. I'll upload both for sure later today^ Reuploaded so I guess the reason GIMP was weird is because I forgot to update the version :P Long up first, and I'll fix the overly defined front paw next upload. Took awhile since it wouldn't let me use your shrunk version, Stealth, so I had to do it the long ways Good work! Make sure the pixels are two pixels thick (except the fur line going into the body, that's fine). 00:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks^^ I'll put up the other one as soon as I can - by Friday for sure - exams are killing my life. Luckily, my WW image is yet again dead as a rock so it leaves more time. Prey-hunter Pose ~ For Approval I'm sorry, I had to redo your mouse! >< I'll also do the long-furred after the short-furred is a bit better. 01:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) But... but I don't think it looks good anymore! :'( why couldn't you keep what I had? Here's some suggestions. You don't have to take any of them, really, but I'd like them to be considered. :Here's what I did in the redline: *I moved the belly up; anatomically, it seemed very low and made the cat have a sagging appearance. *In moving the belly, I extended the front legs. This was because (the very front paw especially) was very short and randomly sticking out, it seemed like? *As seen clearly on WW's ES blanks, a cat's haunch doesn't go straight from paw to curve. I altered that slightly (though not to happy with how I ended up getting it but w/e) and *Because of this, I also rotated the back --> line of the cat. The haunch looked like the leg was sliding down unnaturally, and making it more up and down made sense. *I also altered the tail; made the opening start slimmer, and evened out the width throughout the tail. Also rotated the end of the tail upwards in the process. The finished redline is on the left, and the comparison is on the right. Sorry if this is all way too much but I felt like doing something. Reupload welp, I tried. It does look better. 22:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I don't like the high belly it doesn't look like it's sitting anymore Maybe pull the haunch line a tad higher, and add a bit more of the middle section to the back legs so it doesn't go straight to the haunch curve. And I guess it might be good to lower the belly line a bit (moreso on the -> side), but this is anatomically correct with the pose and we want them to look realistic. Reupload I didn't see your comment until just now Spooky I'll get onto your suggestions. 23:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Can you explain, Spooky? Sorry I'm just tired XD 23:50, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Realistically, a cat's leg looks like this, and doesn't go straight from the paw to a curved line. Maybe add a few pixels to the top of the curved line, as well, because it seems a bit too short. As for lowering the belly, I'd lower all of it by a few pixels, but off to the right, I'd lower it a little more than that even. I'm sorry I understand what you mean, but I'm unsure what you want me to change. Do you mean the back part of the hindleg, make it curve a little <---? 00:09, November 26, 2016 (UTC) how is it when I trace the image exactly from a photograph of a real cat, ''you guys say it's unrealistic? I suppose it doesn't look ''bad, ''I'm stubborn and don't like change (Disney has made grave mistakes...) but I do think it looked good sitting down as opposed to standing like he is now. We can definitely make it sitting down if Stealth wants to swap it; it'd just require a few different changes than before. Just because it's traced from a picture doesn't mean it's necessarily good for a blank; cats can pose unrealistically. Just like how people sometimes look ridiculous in magazines; it's not truly them, and not what they normally portray. Yeah I'm definitely looking for a sitting pose. Right now, it does look like an uncomfortable cat. 04:06, November 26, 2016 (UTC) What different changes will I need? I know I need to change the belly but I'm unsure what else. 01:44, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Press the hind legs closer to the belly. '''Reupload' 03:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm playing Spot the Difference in the file history here and I don't see a difference. I reuploaded again. I moved it over only a few pixels. How far do you think the back legs should be moved over? 03:35, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I kinda meant the knee would be shaped differently to make it look like the hind legs are just underneath the belly as opposed to it standing... Maybe make the belly lower, but in doing so, shift the front legs --> way and go out a bit more <--. If this were a sitting cat, the spine needs to be slightly smoothed out, as well. I can probs make a redline for this too, if you like Yes please! 20:58, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Right, so since there's so much chit-chat about the original image, I dug it up from Stealth's archive. This is what I came up with. A bit rushed, let me explain: *The blank was missing an extra line that was on the <-- of the front paw, it is in the original picture, but is faint due to being in shade. That should be added. *The haunch isn't as sharp in the original image, and is softer as I've shown. *The paw line should go up much higher, as noted in the image. It was hard to see in the image, but is very much there. (ignore my bad attempt, just trying to show what I meant) *There's a tiny space between the two front paws. *And again, made the tail even in width, though the end would be shifted upward from what I had but I'm too lazy to fix that. I'm sorry I'm confused about what you want me to do. I did that line, but that's it. Do you want me to work from the original image or something? Paw line? I'm probably really tired, where is the haunch? >< There was a tiny space but now with how it's positioned, I cannot make the gap. Where exactly on the tail does it need widening/thining? 03:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) The haunch is a term that refers to the whole back leg of the cat, only excluding the paw really. And yeah, I did work of the last old revision before all of those other tweaks, but you could do it from here. And for paw lines, I meant the two lines on either side of the very front paw. There weren't any before really, but there should've been. For the tail, it looks very fat in the middle compared to the rest of the tail. But yeah, think that's it. Reupload'''I'm still confused where exactly you mean by paw line. Maybe circle it in a redline? Also, I think I made the back leg worse. 02:36, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, yes you did. Personally I'd just copy off of spooky's latest redline; it looked good ...I did that, well, partially anyway. Just between the paw and the belly. 09:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) The belly still needs to be shifted, and I can probably make a comparison but I did change a lot more than just the belly and paws^^ I did a major haunch revamp, and so I dunno. Yeah make a redline, but based on the current image please. Doing it on the older one is a little confusing. Also make your changes in red, please. 21:11, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Right so uh. I basically tweaked 'everything' at least by a pixel or two (a lot more in some spots) so here we have the changes, and here we have a a comparison, just in case. Sorry for the floating pixels - it's exam week and I'm rushing. '''Reupload Alrighty that helped a lot! Thank you so much! 00:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Much better^^ Could you smooth out the very front leg some? It looks like it bends inward some about 3/4 way up. Same with the haunch curve - it's a tiny bit inwardly indented. Great work :P Reupload thankyou! 21:09, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Kittypet Pose ~ For Approval I hope this is a bit better. 23:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Are we adding collars to these? Just curious. And also, on the <-- ear, perhaps even out the shape a bit on both sides. Reupload'''Yes! I just forgot to add it >< 00:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll also thicken the collar line in the next upload. 00:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Aww so cute! ''So ''much better than mine. I guess the closed eyes also look better than the half-closed ones I did. Coud you add a claw to that front paw, and that curve near its left hind leg, I see what you're trying to do, but it looks a bit weird, smooth it out or something? I also looks a bit small but that could just be me. Speaking of small, I live on a street with a great lights display so a family came by and my dad was holding the cat outside and a little kid tried to pet it and the cat freaked out so Dad took it inside and the little kid snuck inside my house and started chasing my cats around :/ don't think the cats are pleased with us. I forgot about the half-closed eye XD which front paw? and what curve near the hind leg? Poor cats! What the heck was that kid doing? 04:10, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The front paw in the air, and on its left hind leg right above it, I think it's the left knee, coming down from the belly and into that hind leg (not into but you know what I mean). In the kid's defense, I don't think she could've been older than 3 or 4 and she owned a dog which meant she really couldn't have a cat so she was just excited to see one and probably thought it was adorable. The only thing that kept me from tormenting my cats when I was little is that the one that played (Teika, who was ironically older) bit anyone who tried to pet her other than Mom, and the other cat (Tidbit) allowed petting but she was getting old and when I was 4 had cancer so that might've been building so she didn't play and was boring. Misty (the cat the kid met last night) was sitting very contentedly and allowed the kid's petting (i think a car scared her inside) so the kid probably thought the cat would let her do whatever. '''Reupload 03:30, November 27, 2016 (UTC) What's up with the line on its face above the collar? It's sort of a line to tell where the head ends and the neck starts, but I guess it's pointless with the collar now. Do you want me to remove it? 03:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) yes please. also notice how no one has commented on the cave-guard XD Maybe add an extra line by the elbow, to give more shape to the arm and make an elbow Reupload Darn elbow >< 21:21, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Is there anymore comments in the short-haired before I make the long-haired? 02:37, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Cave-Guard Pose ~ For Approval Last one for now. 00:13, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Move the < paw down like, one pixel, as it looks like it's slightly up in the air. Also raise the line between the back legs just a few pixels or so Reupload 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) It's supposed ''to be in the air. At least that's how the photo showed it. Suppose you can change that but I thought it was supposed to be this way. '''Reupload' Alright since it's meant to be up in the air, I've made it a lot higher so it's more obvious. 03:28, November 28, 2016 (UTC) I think the line between the back two legs could be raised just a tad more; I'm looking at the image this was reffed off of, it could be curved it some -> then up some to make a haunch more noticeable. Then if the belly line was shifted up one or two pixels on <-- side then you could extend it all the way across --> to make it connect. I'm really bad at wording - redline? I only figured out the line between back legs. Red line for rest please! Also, can you make the changes you add in red? Just makes it easier for me. 02:43, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out legs, define the chin, and round the knee/ front paws more Oh and the < eye coul use smoothing, too. Reuploaded tail still looks pretty long. 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The knee stil needs to be rounded Reuploaded Which knee, exactly? And, I don't want to bend them too much, because then, realistically, a cat wouldn't be sitting upright with too bent of paws. No I see the problem. Warriorcat thinks the bottom line is part of the foot, but it's actually the knee. The knee should be bent around the centre, not the bottom. You need two seperate lines to represent the paw and the knee (then stick them together :P) I can give a redline if you want (I am so tired >< can't wait until school finishes. Two more days to go!) 09:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A redline would be great, if you could^ Right, red is the changes, green is what you get rid off. Basically move the knee back and bend it. I've also noticed a lot of faded pixels. Can you get those? 21:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Frostkit(Ki) ~ For Approval owwie my hand hurts from doing the texture on this so fast Oh, good, so that's texture. At first glance I thought you made her tabby She looks a bit dark to be pale gray, lighten it some? I think that's because of the shading. Lighten it? 21:09, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Ripplekit (Ki) ~ For Approval I like this.